


Beloved/Place

by Sniper616



Series: Rejected Soldiers [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper616/pseuds/Sniper616
Summary: Obliviously seeking your eyes,Obliviously seeking your attention,Obliviously wanting your love....





	Beloved/Place

**David Washington**

 

 

He doesn't know where it started, but whenhe did, it was too late when he realizes that he already fell to deep once again in his miserable life. He was not even aware when his eyes starts following him, and when his body seems to be electrified whenever the man was in close proximity...

 

He doesn't know, he was calling for someone who can rescue him, before he fell to deep than he already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Set before M.I.C.H.A.E.L and ending mid story of M.I.C.H.A.E.L?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> On hold, update incosistent.


End file.
